In recent years, due to a lighter and thinner display screen and an increased contrast of the display screen, a high-quality polarizer is required for the display screen. Both a small-size display screen and a large-size display screen need a thin polarizer to achieve a lighter and thinner display screen.
However, for a thin display panel, some problems may occur in a manufacture process when a polarizer is attached onto the glass of the panel. For example, an upper polarizer or a lower polarizer of the display panel may be shrinked due to affects of heat or moisture, which may be prone to produce a shrinkage stress in the polarizer, to cause problems such as warping of the display panel.
In this way, in the case that a processing difficulty is not increased, a method for manufacturing a display panel not apt to warp or negatively warp is demanded.